


SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

by Berpsigirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berpsigirl/pseuds/Berpsigirl
Summary: Javier Fernández se acaba de mudar a Canadá.  Solo, sin amigos y sin amor su vida es bastante monótona, hasta que conoce a un chico solitario y retraído de nombre Yuzuru Hanyu. Sin embargo, Yuzuru  oculta un oscuro secreto que impide que ellos puedan estar juntos ¿Podrán Javier y Yuzuru superar los obstáculos que se interponen entre ellos y ser felices por primera vez en sus vidas?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 7





	SECRETOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

Estoy enamorado de un chico que no existe.

Era de noche. La oscuridad se colaba en sus pensamientos, el miedo devoraba su alma. Corría sin rumbo, frenéticamente, hasta que no pudo más. Derrotado, cayó al suelo. Escuchaba las pisadas de su enemigo acercarse, pero él estaba seco, harto. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para llorar.

«Madre, perdóname. Nunca quise causarte dolor. Todo es mi culpa, por haber sido tan débil, tan cobarde. Debí haber luchado, debí...»

Las pisadas se detuvieron. Sintió como manos muertas y febriles apretaban su blanco y frágil cuello. El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre sus párpados hasta que no fue más que una forma inerte yaciendo en el frío bosque.

Aún recuerdo la noche en que lo conocí. Caminaba solitario en un bosque cerca del pequeño pueblo de Canadá donde vivía. Me había escapado de mi casa, después de otra pelea con mis padres. Estaba harto de vivir en este pueblo, maldecía la hora en la que a mis padres se les había metido en la cabeza la idea de mudarnos desde España con el pretexto de una vida mejor. ¡Si yo ya tenía una vida en Madrid! Allá estaba mi escuela, mis amigos, pero sobre todas las cosas, ahí se encontraba lo que más quería en este mundo: Antonio, mi novio. Antonio era tres años mayor que yo, apuesto y encantador. El sueño de hombres y mujeres por igual. Lo conocí en un bar gay al que entré con una identificación falsa. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi verdadera edad, ya era muy tarde. Con él perdí mi virginidad.

Recuerdo que traté de razonar con mis padres, pero como siempre mi opinión no importó para nada.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos, Javi?— dijo mi hermana, llorosa. Ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de mis padres.

—No sé tú, pero yo no pienso irme.

Sin decir agua va, hice mis maletas y tomé un taxi a casa de Antonio. Toqué a su puerta y cuando él abrió, en lugar de abrazarme solo me miró, sorprendido.

—¿Javier? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Antonio, amor, me escapé de mi casa. Mis padres amenazan con mandarme a estudiar a Canadá pero yo no quiero. Déjame quedarme contigo, por favor.

—Nada me gustaría más, corazón, pero sabes que no puedo. Tú eres menor de edad y si tus padres se enteran... No lo tomes a mal, eres muy lindo, pero no quiero meterme en problemas. Si lo deseas, podemos ser amigos ¿Qué dices?

Después de eso, Canadá no me pareció tan mala idea después de todo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que ya era tarde y la oscuridad empezaba a cubrir el bosque. La luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente el sendero por donde caminaba, por lo que decidí regresar. En eso, escuché el sonido de una rama quebrándose, y lo que parecía ser... ¿un sollozo?

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Grité sin recibir respuesta.

Quizás lo soñé. Como sea, lo mejor es que me vaya a casa antes de que me pierda.

Empecé a dar la media vuelta, cuando de repente alcancé a ver que algo se movía en un arbusto detrás de mí. Aunque me moría de miedo, reuní el valor suficiente para apartar las ramas que cubrían el arbusto solo para encontrarme con la visión más hermosa que uno se pudiera imaginar: un chico de aproximadamente unos 15 años, de rasgos asiáticos, delgado y pálido, negros cabellos que enmarcaban un rostro infantil muy bello, rojos y sensuales labios hechos para la locura de los besos.

Apenas iba a preguntarle que hacía ahí cuando el hermoso chico se lanzó a mis pies llorando:

—Por favor, no me mates. Haré lo que quieras, pero no me mates.

Me quedé estupefacto. ¿Quién sería capaz de lastimar a una criatura tan hermosa? Y aunque no lo conocía, sentí unos inmensos deseos de protegerlo de todo y de todos. Así que me acerqué a él y tomando sus manos entre las mías, le pregunté amorosamente:

—Pero cariño, ¿Por qué querría hacerte daño? Tranquilízate, sea lo que sea de lo que vengas huyendo, estás seguro conmigo.

El chico alzó sus ojos almendrados hacía mí y me miró por un largo rato, como si dudara de mis palabras. Supongo que al final decidió que yo era de fiar, porque dejó de llorar.

—¿Qué haces en el bosque a estas horas? ¿Estás perdido?-le pregunté mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

—Sí—dijo con un hilo de voz, casi inaudible. Tuve que acercar mi rostro al suyo para escucharlo. Eso lo turbó un poco porque sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se apartó de mí casi inmediatamente.

«Qué adorable, es. Parece un cachorrito indefenso. Vamos Javi, no seas tonto, di algo»

—Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres...

—¡NO! ¡A cualquier lugar menos ahí!

La sola mención de su casa había hecho romper en llanto al hermoso chico de nuevo. Sollozos sacudían incontrolablemente su delgado y frágil cuerpo.

Llámenme blandengue, pero no soporto ver a otra persona llorar. Y menos de la manera en que él lo hacía. Cada sollozo suyo partía mi corazón así que no pude contenerme: acorté la distancia que había entre nosotros y lo envolví en mis brazos.

A mi querido amigo no pareció no gustarle esto. Incómodo, trató de apartarme. Por toda respuesta lo abracé aún más fuerte. Forcejeamos unos cuantos minutos, hasta que él fue cediendo poco a poco y terminó devolviéndome el abrazo. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y emanaba un aroma tan dulce, tan intoxicante. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que tuve miedo de que se me saliera del pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, abrazados en nuestro propio mundo. Deseaba quedarme así para siempre, pero la oscuridad empezaba a cubrir completamente el bosque y estábamos a merced de animales salvajes o de algún loco que anduviera en el bosque. Renuentemente, me separé de él y le propuse:

—No te preocupes, no iremos a tu casa. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que te quedes solo en medio de la nada, así que no me queda más remedio que llevarte a la mía ¿Qué opinas?

Él solo dudó por un breve momento.

—E- está bien. Vamos a tu casa...

—Javier, me llamo Javier. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Yuzuru.

Emprendimos el camino de regreso hacia la civilización en silencio. Yuzuru iba con la cabeza baja mirando hacia el piso, sumido en sus pensamientos. En cambio yo no podía olvidar la sensación de su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Me preguntaba si sus labios serían también tan suaves y cálidos. Sentí un deseo incontrolable de besarlo y quizás lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido porque un animal saltó de repente de entre los arbustos. Yuzuru, asustado, se apretujó contra mí y enterró su rostro contra mi pecho

—Tranquilo, no fue nada. Seguramente era una ardilla o un mapache.

Pensé que él se soltaría de mí en cuanto pasara el peligro, pero no lo hizo. Permaneció aferrado a mí, mientras temblaba.

No pude resistir más. Tomé su mentón con mi mano y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

—No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido es solo que... me gustas mucho.

Para mi sorpresa, una cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yuzuru. Se veía aun más radiante y hermoso, si tal cosa era posible.

—T-tu también me gustas, Javier. —murmuró, mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

Entonces rodeé su cintura. Era mínima, suave, perfecta. Me encantó sentirlo pegado a mi cuerpo. Lo besé, primero despacio y después más profundamente. Mordí sus rojos labios mientras el gemía debajo mío. Introduje mi lengua en la suya mientras mis manos recorrían la suavidad de su piel.

Turbado, Yuzuru rompió bruscamente el beso y se apartó de mí.

Que idiota eres, Javier. No lo arruines.

—Perdóname, no quise ir tan rápido.

—No te disculpes. A mí también me gustó. Pero aquí no, Javier. Mejor vamos a tu casa.

Todos en la casa dormían cuando llegamos. Afortunadamente, logramos llegar a mi habitación sin que nadie se despertara.

Cuando Yuzuru se quitó la ropa que traía para ponerse una pijama vieja que le presté, noté que tenía moretones en toda la espalda y en los brazos.

—¿Quién te ha hecho semejante cosa?

No me contestó. En lugar de eso, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron por un largo rato. Cuando nos separamos, mi erección presionaba contra la pierna de Yuzuru. Él solo sonrió y acercando su boca a mi oreja, murmuró seductoramente:

—Duerme conmigo, Javi. No me gusta estar solo, me da pesadillas.

Devoré sus labios, una y otra vez como una manera de apagar el fuego que empezaba a crecer poco a poco en mi interior. Las caricias se volvieron más intensas, nuestros cuerpos se tocaban hambrientos, nuestras ropas desaparecieron, regadas por toda la habitación. Incapaz de resistir la tentación de deleitarme con ese frágil y etéreo cuerpo suspirando debajo de mí, entré en él, delicadamente para no lastimarlo. Me movía lentamente, dentro y afuera mientras él se aferraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Yuzuru gemía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, placer y dolor entremezclados. Besé su frente para relajarlo un poco. Decidí aumentar el ritmo: estaba tan cerca del abismo. Yuzuru gritó y movió sus caderas hacia mí. Los dos experimentamos un largo e incontrolable éxtasis y caí exhausto a su lado. Él no tardó en dormirse, cansado después de las emociones de esta noche.

Antes del amanecer, él me despertó:

—Javi, me tengo que ir.

—No te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo.

—No puedo. Si mi padrastro se entera de que no llegué a dormir se va a enojar. Pero trataré de escaparme en la noche, una vez que se haya dormido. Nos vemos en el bosque, en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, ¿Qué te parece?

Asentí. El salió por la ventana, a pesar de que le dije que a mis padres no les importaría que se quedara a desayunar. Lo cual era mentira, porque no quería que se fuera.

Esa noche, después de que mis padres se durmieron, me escapé a ver a Yuzuru. Y la noche siguiente también y así sucesivamente. El resto del día estaba inquieto, contaba las horas que faltaban para verlo. Él era la única razón de mi existencia. Mis padres se extrañaron de que ya no me quejara de lo horrible que era el pueblo, ni las ganas que tenía de largarme de vuelta a Madrid. Es más, ya ni pensaba en mi vida en Madrid, incluyendo a Antonio. Mi mundo entero ahora era Yuzuru. No existía nadie más para mí.

Sin embargo, había algo que me perturbaba. El cuerpo de Yuzuru estaba lleno de moretones, de golpes y cicatrices horribles. Siempre que lo interrogaba sobre lo mismo, desviaba la conversación hacia otro rumbo o me besaba y terminábamos haciendo el amor por lo cual me olvidaba del tema. Hasta que un día me enteré de la horrible verdad:

Yuzuru vino a verme aprovechando que mis padres no estaban. Cuando abrí la puerta y ví que traía un ojo morado y varios rasguños en los brazos, le pedí, no: le exigí que me dijera quien lo había lastimado así. Él no quería, pero terminó por confesarlo.

—Mi padrastro... él es alcohólico y acostumbra golpearnos a mi mamá y a mí. Pero hoy fue diferente. Esperó a que mi madre se fuera de compras y entonces me dijo que sabía que me escapaba de la casa, que era igual que mi madre una... puta. Luego trató de besarme, de manosearme, pero me defendí y él... me hizo esto.

Tan solo de imaginarme a ese animal lastimando a mi hermoso ángel y como seguramente él lloró, impotente mientras trataba de defenderse, algo se rompió dentro de mí.

—En este mismo instante voy a buscar a ese viejo degenerado y voy a matarlo a golpes.

Yuzuru se acercó a mí , cautelosamente. Nunca me había visto tan enojado, así que me tomó del brazo, tembloroso:

—No Javier, olvídalo, por favor. Es el esposo de mi madre y ella lo ama. Lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están.

Al mirar el rostro preocupado de mi ángel, pensé en dejar mis ideas de venganza. Pero la imagen de ese viejo nauseabundo encima de él, intentando besarlo no se borraba de mi mente. No podía dejar que ese desgraciado siguiera con vida.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuzu, pero no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Aparté a Yuzuru de mí y me dirigí a la puerta con los puños crispados. Pero él no se dio por vencido: se plantó frente a mí, obstruyéndome el paso.

—Javier, si de veras me amaras tanto como dices pensarías en mi, en nosotros. Si algo te sucediera yo me muero. Por favor, quédate aquí conmigo.

Seguía furioso, así que Yuzuru acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. Respondí a su beso apasionadamente, desesperadamente.

Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aliento. Después, Yuzuru recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su espalda con dedos temblorosos:

—Quiero estar contigo lejos, en un lugar donde él no pueda encontrarnos jamás. ¿Qué dices mi amor, harías realidad mi deseo?

Ni siquiera lo dudé. Él era ahora mi familia, mi todo. A donde él fuera yo iría.

Empaqué lo necesario. Ropa, comida, incluso tomé un poco de dinero de la caja de ahorros de mamá.

«Lo siento, mamá. Pero lo amo y por él haría cualquier cosa.»

Corríamos por el bosque, felices, libres. O eso creíamos. Hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos solos.

— Javi, es mi padrastro, nos siguió ¿Qué hacemos?

La verdad es que no lo sabía. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, empecé a sudar frío y por primera vez desde que salimos de la casa dudé si habíamos tomado la decisión correcta. Me recompuse rápidamente: debía ser valiente por Yuzuru. No podía dejar que viera el miedo en mi rostro. Apreté fuerte la mano de mi amor y mientras acariciaba su mejilla le dije:

—Prometí que te protegería y eso es lo que haré. No permitiré que nadie nos separe nunca.

Pero el monstruo que nos perseguía estaba cada vez más cerca. Llamaba a Yuzuru con su voz falsa, llena de mentiras:

—Escúchame niño estúpido: si no regresas a casa, tu madre lo pagará muy caro.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Yuzuru se puso lívido y por un instante pude leer en su rostro la duda. Temí que accediera a sus chantajes así que le obligué a mirarme:

—No le hagas caso, amor, dice eso para espantarte. Hemos llegado muy lejos, no podemos regresar.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero ya era muy tarde: el maldito viejo nos encontró. Rifle en mano se dirigió hacia nosotros:

—No dejaré que te vayas, prefiero verte muerto que con otro. Y tú —dijo mientras me señalaba— nadie toca lo que es mío.

Un disparo salió en dirección mía. No me di cuenta cuando Yuzuru se interpuso entre nosotros.

Todo sucedió tan rápido: El cuerpo de Yuzuru, mi Yuzuru, cayó pesadamente al suelo, convulsionándose, tiñéndose de rojo.

El mundo pareció hacerse más pequeño, más confuso. Las lágrimas me quemaban como si fueran fuego corriendo por mis mejillas. Podía sentir la sombra de la muerte cubriéndolo todo.

Me arrastré hacia él y estreché su cuerpo desfalleciente entre mis brazos. Ese cuerpo que había recorrido miles de veces con mis manos, con mis labios. Lo inundé con mis lágrimas, lo envolví con mis sollozos.

—Yuzu, dime algo, te lo suplico.

Pero él ya no podía mirarme. Besé sus labios azules una vez más, como si de esa manera pudiera devolverle la vida. Fue inútil. Solo sentí la fría rigidez de la muerte.

—¡Despierta, por favor! ¡No me dejes solo!

Miré mis manos pero no las reconocí. Ríos de sangre corrían entre mis dedos mientras cuchillos afilados traspasaban mi corazón, apuñalándolo sin piedad.

«Duele, duele mucho. Haz que pare, por favor.»

Un segundo disparo sonó. Sentí un dolor profundo y luego nada.

Floté en el vacío por días, o quizás semanas hasta que abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme en un cuarto de hospital. Una enfermera se encontraba cerca de mi cama, checando mis signos vitales. Desesperado, la tomé del brazo y le pregunté:

—¿Dónde está Yuzuru?

Ella me miró extrañada y soltándose de mi agarre, me contestó:

—Tranquilo, hijo. Dime quien es ese tal Yuzuru y lo buscaremos.

—¿Cómo que quién es Yuzuru? Es el chico con quien estaba en el bosque cuando nos atacaron. Tengo que ir a ver como está.

—Cuando te encontramos en el bosque estabas solo. Lo siento, pero no sabemos quién es ese tal Yuzuru.

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Cada vez entendía menos. ¿Cómo que Yuzuru no estaba? Si yo tuve entre mis brazos su cuerpo suave y delicado, su rostro triste y ausente, su corazón moribundo palpitando entre mis manos.

¿Y si su padrastro se llevó su cuerpo para cometer todo tipo de actos repugnantes con él? La solo idea me revolvió el estómago. No podía dejar que tal cosa sucediera, pero cuando intenté levantarme sentí que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y tuve que sujetarme de la cama para no caer.

La enfermera no parecía nada contenta:

—Jovencito, te suplico de la manera más atenta que te calmes o tendré que llamar a los demás enfermeros para que te sujeten y te inyecten un calmante. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Accedí y me sumí en la inconsciencia por segunda vez.

Sin embargo, al despertar reanudé mi interrogatorio a todo aquel al que veía sobre mi Yuzuru. Insistí tantas veces que una enfermera por fin accedió a decirme la dolorosa verdad:

—Había una persona con ese nombre en el pueblo, pero... murió hace diez años. Fue un caso muy sonado en ese entonces: el padrastro abusaba del muchacho, el chico trató de escapar pero el tipo lo encontró y lo mató. ¿No te enteraste nunca? Hasta en las noticias salió.

Conté la historia de mi amor con Yuzuru a los doctores, a mis padres, a la prensa. Nadie me creyó. Todos insisten en que solo fue producto de mi imaginación.

Hasta este día aún no sé que es verdad o que es mentira. Lo único que sé es que todas las noches regreso al bosque con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia fue publicada originalmente en Wattpad. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
